Thomas' Adventures of The Tigger Movie
''Thomas' Adventures of The Tigger Movie ''is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/Winnie the Pooh Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The beginning of the story is interrupted by Tigger, who is tired of most of the stories mainly about Pooh. After arranging the title page to spell "The Tigger Movie", the story then continues. The story begins as Tigger is searching through the Hundred Acre Wood for someone to bounce with him, but all of his friends are too busy getting ready for the upcoming winter. While he searches for a playmate, Tigger accidentally destroys Eeyore's house with a boulder. He later wrecks the complex pulley system that Rabbit has rigged up to remove the boulder (which had little success) and sends his friends flying into a pond (except for Roo, who landed in two tree branches, and Eeyore, who landed in a thistle Bush). Rabbit is very furious at Tigger for destroying his Rock Remover, and the rest of Tigger's friends openly admit that they are not quite as bouncy as he is because they are not Tiggers like him. Tigger sadly wanders off in loneliness, wishing there was somebody else like him. Roo, who wanted to play with Tigger earlier, catches up to him and asks if Tigger has a Tigger family he could bounce with. Tigger is fascinated by the idea and the two go to visit Owl for advice on finding Tigger's family history. Owl shows them portraits of his own family and mentions the concept of family trees. Tigger accidentally knocks the portraits down (even though he was able to grab a few of them with his hands and tail) and they collapse on him. When he quickly hangs them back up, all of Owl's ancestors appear to be perched on a single tree. Tigger concludes that his family tree must be a real tree and he and Roo head off to go on a search for it. After searching the wood without turning up any giant, Tigger-striped trees, Tigger and Roo go back to Tigger's house to search for clues to his family's whereabouts. Tigger teaches Roo the awesome "Whoop-de-Dooper-Loop-de-Looper-Alley-Ooper Bounce". They find a heart-shaped locket that Tigger hopes will contain a picture of his family, but it turns out to be empty. Roo suggests Tigger try writing a letter to his family, which Tigger does before letting the wind blow it away, hoping it would take the letter to his family. When Tigger's letter gets no response, Roo secretly gathers Tigger's friends together to write him a letter pretending to be from his family. Everyone contributes a bit of friendly advice and they sign it "your family." Tigger is overjoyed to receive the letter, but, "reading between the lines," misinterprets it and announces that his whole family is coming to visit him tomorrow. Unfortunately, Tigger's friends do not have the heart to tell Tigger that the letter is actually from them, so they decide to disguise themselves as Tiggers by making costume replicas and attend his family reunion. Rather than helping out, Rabbit however does not join in; but he angrily berates them for goofing off and not getting ready for the approaching winter storm and he slams off in a huff. Despite this, Roo manages to persuade everyone to help cheer Tigger up. Tigger completely falls for the Tigger disguises until Roo attempts to do Tigger’s complex Whoop-de-Dooper-Loop-de-Looper-Alley-Ooper Bounce; however, he accidentally crashes into the closet again and knocks his mask off. Tigger is struck with astonishment and berates him, he soon finds out that all of his other friends were in on it too. Frustrated thinking that his friends have betrayed him, Tigger gives a final "TTFE, Ta-ta forever!", he then goes out on his own in the ferocious snowstorm to search for his real family. Tigger's friends form an expedition to find him and convince Rabbit to lead them into the harsh windy storm. They find Tigger sitting in a large tree with patches of snow on the trunk that resemble stripes; believing that his "family" is trying to call his name, Tigger happily jumps down. However he becomes confused when he finds that his friends had followed him instead; Rabbit tells Tigger that he needs to come home, but Tigger yells at him and refuses to leave his "family tree" until his Tigger family returns. They argue and Tigger's shouting causes a huge avalanche. Tigger bounces all of his friends to safety in the tree branches, but is swept away by the snow himself. Roo successfully performs a perfect Whoop-de-Dooper-Loop-de-Looper-Alley-Ooper Bounce and rescues Tigger. When the avalanche subsides, Kanga, Owl, and Christopher Robin find them and Tigger sadly realizes that he has lost the letter from his family. All his friends each recite their parts of the letter from memory and Tigger finally sees that his friends are his real family. He throws a new family reunion party with presents for everyone, including a beautiful new home for Eeyore (made from the family room meant for Tigger's "family"), a toy airplane for Christopher Robin, a yo-yo for Owl, a new hat for Kanga, a large honeypot for Winnie to last for the whole winter, and a huge supply of firewood for Piglet; he then makes Rabbit a promise that he'll always watch where he's bouncing. Tigger then gives Roo the heart-shaped locket and Christopher Robin takes a picture of Roo, Tigger, and the rest of their family to go in it. The film ends with the camera pan backing away from the family photo as the locket closes up. Trivia * Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel and Sorrel's Lucario are guest starring in this film. * This film marks the first debut of Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel and Sorrel's Lucario from Pokémon The Movie: I Choose You!. *Both Thomas and the Magic Railroad and The Tigger Movie were released in 2000. Category:76859Thomas Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Thomas & Friends/Disney Crossovers